Numerous clamping tools have been developed for commercial, industrial and home use and include many different types of clamping systems.
One of the most popular systems incorporates the well known "Vise-Grip" sold by the Peterson Manufacturing Company of DeWitt, Nebr., which is a grip actuated toggle clamp. Numerous variations and special jaws for the "Vise-Grip" have been suggested for specific applications, and attention is drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,347, 3,229,554, 4,475,728, 4,384,403 and 4,673,174 all of which incorporate the basic grip actuated toggle clamp of the "Vise-Grip" with jaws specifically designed to facilitate a particular function, such as a C-clamp or for sheet metal bending, forming and crimping. Although all such tools are useful for all of these important functions, none are adapted to secure two sheets of sheet metal in overlying relationship in situations in which the work area is only accessible from one side of the workpiece and remote from the edges of one of the workpieces. One such situation is that of inserting a plate into a preformed sheet metal air duct, another might be holding a patch over a hole in a large automotive stamping such as a fender or door, so that it may be riveted or welded into place. The present invention is designed to satisfy this need.